Emmett's Little Girl
by Isabel Southwell
Summary: Emmett makes a discovery on his way home from hunting. Will they keep her? Can they? What will the other Cullens think? Rated M because you never quite know what will come out of Emmett's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Emmett makes a discovery on his way home from hunting. Will they keep her? Can they? Slight twist at the end.**

**,**

**Thanks: To Betsy, my inspiration and the reason this story was written. I never would have thought I had it in me.**

**Thanks: To PTB for helping me write better and hopefully make sense.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I am nowhere near as talented as Stephenie Meyer, I just take her characters out to play. No copyright infringement intended.**

**.**

**Emmett's Little Girl**

**Chapter One. Discovery.**

I don't remember much about my life before the accident.

My mom and dad said we were going to visit relatives in Washington State, and we had been driving for hours. I remember getting a little loud and being hushed by mom, but I was feeling hungry. It seemed like forever since I'd had anything to eat, and now I needed to pee. I tried telling Mom and Dad, but they were getting cross with me. It was an unusually hot and sunny day, and my window was down. Dad turned round to tell me to be quiet, and Mom screamed "lookout!"

Then the whole world went crazy.

I remember some bumps and jolts, and then I was flying, before everything went black. My head hurt like hell, and when I opened my eyes the world was still black, except now that was because it was night. I tried to move, and my leg hurt so much that I yelped in pain.

That was when I met Emmett for the first time.

"Whoa man, I nearly stepped on you. Aaww hey there, you're not much more than a baby. Pretty little thing too!"

Two strong arms gently picked me up, and I gave a little moan as he cradled me to his chest.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Oh, hey I don't like the look of that leg, I think it's broken. Well, don't you worry sweet thing, I'll take you home to my dad, he's a doctor, I'm sure he can fix you up."

The big hard arms around me were very gentle, but I got the impression we were moving fairly fast as my hair was blowing, a bit like it had in the car. In no time at all we were entering a house, and I was glad my head was buried in Emmett's chest, protecting my ears from his booming voice.

"Carlisle, hey dad! Look what I found! Can you fix her up? I think her leg's broken."

"Let me see, Emmett." That was the most soothing voice I had ever heard. Cold gentle fingers began feeling all over my body, until they got to my leg, when I let out a scream. "You're right son, it's broken, fetch my bag and we'll do what we can for her."

Suddenly there seemed to be people everywhere.

"I'll get the bag Emm, you've got your hands full."

"She's so sweet."

"Where's she come from?"

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie not enough for you?"

"Poor thing, she's confused and hurting."

The whole time Emmett nursed me and I felt safe.

"It's alright baby, but we gotta fix that leg. Jasper can you help?"

"Okay, I'll try" I think I kind of dozed as they bandaged my leg.

I could only pick Emmett's voice out of the chaos. "Will she be okay, Carlisle? Esme, can we keep her? We haven't had a pet since Bella changed."

"Really Emmett! It's a good thing Edward and Bella are still out hunting, I don't think they'd apprecia..."

"But can we keep her? Please!"

"Tell me exactly where you found her, and I'll make some discreet enquiries." _There was that soothing voice again_, "but I'm not promising anything Emmett, chances are she has a family out there looking for her."

**Carlisle's POV**

I had set her leg and checked her over, and I found myself promising to find out more. I knew there was very little chance we'd ever keep her, but Emmett had become attached to her already, and once Emmett formed an attachment, it was generally for life. I was snapped out of my reverie by Esme.

"I'll go and find some blankets, poor little thing must be cold." _Esme, always so caring_.

"Hold on a sec and I'll come with you," I told her.

I turned to Rosalie. "Please go and find Edward and Bella, Bella's coping well these days, but it's only fair to warn them. Alice, Jasper, Esme and I will join you shortly to hunt."

I quickly scribbled on a piece of paper. "Alice could you please go to the all night store and buy this?" I asked, handing her the slip of paper.

I took Esme's elbow and steered her out of the room. "What are we going to do Esme? I've never seen him like this, what if she doesn't make it?"

"Carlisle, it'll be alright. Why don't you call the hospital, have a little chat. I'll just fetch those blankets."

I didn't need Jasper, to feel the tension in the house, so I slipped outside to clear my head. I took a deep breath and calmed my thoughts. Bill's working nights. Great, I called the hospital.

"Bill, hi."..."Yes."..."Oh you know me."..."I know, I know, get a life." _If he only knew. _"Really?"..."Just checking in before I go to bed, do you want me to come in a bit early?"..."Okay, see you at five."

.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Do you like this idea? Send me your thoughts - I'm not Edward, I can't read your mind. Chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Survival

So, chapter one was so short, here's another bit.

.

I own nothing except my twisted mind.

.

.

**Chapter Two. Survival**

**Emmett's POV**

Esme brought some blankets and we gently bundled her up. Esme sat down and put an arm around my shoulder. "She's got to you, hasn't she? But, you know, Emmett, she's very small and so young and..."

"No! Don't say it, just don't."

Carlisle came in, and I didn't like the look on his face any more than Esme's words.

"Son, there's a couple came in around four thirty, car accident. He was DOA, but the woman is in intensive care. If she was in that car, she's been catapulted out, battered and bruised and most likely knocked unconscious. She may well be in shock."

"But you can fix all that, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll do what I can, Emmett, but I think tonight will be critical. If she makes it through the night…well, we'll see." Then he took out his phone and called Alice to pick up a hot water bottle from the store.

"I'm going to put in a glucose drip, as she's probably in shock, and we can't feed her yet."

Dad set it all up, and she just whimpered. Her eyes opened for a second. I looked into those big brown eyes and I knew she trusted me. Alice came in with the hot water bottle and we wrapped it in another blanket and slipped it under her. That felt really weird!

Then suddenly everyone was gone, hunting I suppose. It was a good thing I found her on my way back from hunting and not on the way... _no, don't even go there_. I just sat and marvelled at the beautiful creature that had grabbed my heart and squeezed.

I stroked her hair, removing twigs, dirt and grass and...

just sat and...

just stared.

"Well, look at you, quite the little daddy!" Bella exclaimed, hands on hips.

"SSHHHSH Bella, and ...er…stay over there huh. Don't want you tripping on her or anything."

"Why, Emmett Cullen, I do believe you may have a soul in there after all."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, but quietly please."

Actually, the whole Family was great, they let me hold her all night. I'd been sure Esme would take her off me.

Carlisle checked on her periodically, of course.

Alice and Esme came every hour or so, and warmed the bottle up again.

Rose kept coming in with updates on the car she was working on. I knew she was trying hard to show support for me, but I also knew she would be jealous.

Edward and Bella came and had a snigger or two at my expense. I'd pay them back later for that, but it was kinda fun.

But Jasper was the one that surprised me; he quietly came in and sat on the other side of the room. Throughout the night he kept me company and maintained an aura of reassurance. Telling me if he felt she was in pain or needed anything, and I'm sure he was helping her sleep.

At some point in the night, Carlisle removed the drip and left for work.

And then came the miracle...

..she stretched and tried to sit up. "Well, hi there." Those brown eyes burned into mine.

Alice flew through the door. "Is she awake, then?"

The brown eyes made a dive for my armpit. "Hey, hush baby, Alice won't hurt you."

**My POV**

This was quite a scary place. It was full of people who were somehow different from my mom and dad, but I felt safe with Emmett.

I was feeling loads better, and as long as I didn't move too much I didn't feel any pain.

My head was buried in Emmett's armpit, and as I peeked round his huge chest I saw two shining hazel eyes in a lively face. "Are you hungry little one? I'll go and make some food for you. You're right about those eyes, Emm."

**Emmett's POV**

Alice brought some food in. I offered it to her, but she didn't seem to want it. "Come on, Honey, eat it for Emmett huh."

She looked at the food and then at me, she must be hungry. _Right, I'm gonna have to feed her, aren't I_?

I picked a small amount of food up in my fingers, as I neared her mouth it fell open and she let me push the food inside, the whole time her eyes never left my face.

Dammit! I loved Rosalie to bits, hell I lost count how many times I'd married her, but this was so different. I mean, she was so helpless and pathetic and I had a strong urge to protect her from...from...what?

Everything!

And she was eating for me. "Hey, Alice, should she drink as well?" I carried her into the kitchen as I spoke and we got her some water. I was holding her close to my chest when I panicked as she suddenly felt much warmer. "Something's wrong, can you see if she's okay?"

Edward, Bella and Alice all looked at us.

Edward began to laugh. He pointed at me and doubled up almost writhing on the floor, quickly followed by Bella and Alice. "What's so damned funny?" I asked.

Sniff…sniff…"Oh! She's peed on me hasn't she?"

Esme came in to see what all the noise was about, and I saw the corner of her mouth twitch as she ushered me up to the shower.

"Here, give her to me, Emmett, I'll sort her out while you're in there," Esme offered. I handed her over, she was very reluctant to go and moaned the whole time. Nothing loud, just a little whimper really, but somehow that was worse and I had never showered so fast.

I took her back from Esme and instantly she was silent. "It seems you have the magic touch, Emmett."

"Well, I don't know about that, but she does like me," I grinned. "I'm going to take her to see Rose, she's been banging around in the garage all morning."

Rose's updates on her progress had got longer apart and I hadn't seen her since Carlisle left for work. As I entered the garage she was very pleased to see me...for about a second.

"I don't think it's very appropriate to bring _**her**_ in here, Emmett," she said with a glare.

"Well I'm kinda stuck with her, Rose, she didn't even like going to Esme. How's the rebuild going?" I asked quickly, a much safer topic with Rose and I did want to know. Rose's face lit up as she went into the details, with just the odd glare when I couldn't get down and look underneath with her.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AN: This is the first story I've ever written (school essays don't count), so tell me if you like/hate/couldn't care less.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 Can We Keep Her?

A big thank you to EvilPumpkin and HoHoCullen for a great beta job on this chapter, even if it did give me sleepless nights! After much screaming and pulling hair out, I settled down and made this a better chapter thanks to you.

.

Unfortunately, I still don't own anything or anyone. I certainly don't intend to infringe in any way.

.

**Chapter Three. Can We Keep Her?**

**Carlisle's POV**

I'd spent the morning at the hospital finding out as much information as I could. I had been relieved how well she'd responded to my treatment, and had been fairly sure she was 'out of the woods' by the time I left for work. On my way home, I tried to work out the best way to handle Emmett. I approached the house cautiously, listening for clues as to what everyone was doing.

Good .Clearly, Emmett was in the garage talking to Rose.

_Let's see if Edward's home_. _Edward_, I thought_, can you please find Esme and ask her to meet me at the backdoor?_ I skirted round to the other side of the house, arriving at the backdoor as Edward and Esme came out.

I beckoned for Esme to follow me, until we were far enough away not to be heard. "Thank you, Edward, but I need to talk to Esme alone; please, go back to whatever you were doing."

"I wasn't really doing anything. Jasper has taken Alice and Bella shopping and I want to know what all this cloak and dagger stuff is all…" Edward's eyes widened in embarrassment . "Oh! Okay, see ya later."

As Edward hurried back to the house I let a small smile creep across my face. Some things had gotten harder since Edward and Bella got married, but luckily having his own sex life hadn't stopped Edward from being embarrassed by thoughts of mine - a sure fire way to get him to disappear.

"Carlisle, I reckon even I can read your mind right now, and I hope you don't think your fantasy is coming true tonight after what you just did to Edward." Esme was shaking her head at me in disapproval, but she couldn't hide the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Of course not, Esme, I have plenty more fantasies…" Esme's expression changed to the lovely coy gaze that played havoc with my insides, and I had to fight the urge to sweep her into my arms. I turned away from her to regain control. "I really need to talk to you alone before Emmett realises I'm home."

"It's not good news, then?" Esme asked sadly from behind me.

I turned back to face her. "That depends on what you think of as good news."

"Come here, darling." In a flash I held Esme round the waist, her arms around my neck. I nuzzled her neck, finding comfort there, as always, while her fingers stroked my neck then, turning me around, began to knead the tension from my shoulders. As I relaxed, she put her lips to my ear and whispered softly, "now, tell me."

"There's not much to tell really; it was the right car crash, as I said the guy was DOA. The woman hasn't regained consciousness and it doesn't look likely she will; in fact they're doing brain stem tests starting tomorrow and talking about donation. The couple's family came in from Seattle today, seems they haven't seen them in years; apparently they took off to live in a commune out of State. Nobody has mentioned her and there was no sign of her presence in the car."

"That's fantastic!" Esme almost undid her good work, jumping for joy onto my back.

"Esme, we can't possibly keep her," I said, pulling her round to stand in front of me. "I was banking on your help to break that to Emmett."

"No, Carlisle," Esme said, running her hand lovingly down my cheek. "There is no way to do that. He's totally smitten, she even peed on him this morning and he couldn't get out of the shower quick enough to take her from me!"

"Okay, I get that he's taken a bit of a shine to her." I caught Esme's hands and clasped them gently.

"Carlisle, the others were all laughing at him, falling down on the floor laughing in Edward's case, and he _**ignored them**_!"

"Wow! This is going to be so much harder than I thought." I sighed, turning away from Esme slightly to rest my head in my hand in contemplation. It seemed things had progressed further than I would have thought possible in a few hours.

"Carlisle, you can't." Esme pleaded, grasping my arm, "you can't do this to him."

"Esme, I really need you with me on this." I held her face, looking her in the eye. "We can't keep her."

"I won't go against you, Carlisle," she faltered, "but I don't see how I can help you either." Esme should never be made to choose between members of her family, and I would not put her in that position. Her presence would be support enough, so I smiled to tell her I was okay with that.

"Come on then, let's get it over with," I sighed, slipping my arm round Esme's waist. As we approached our home, Edward came bounding over.

"You're wrong Carlisle, Bella _**is**_ ready to cope with her proximity. Your best bet for an ally is Rosalie, and yes the others are still out."

_Good, let's catch them in the garage then_, I thought for Edward's benefit, as he had obviously been reading my mind. _Please don't say anything to encourage Emmett, let me handle this_.

"Hey, Carlisle, come to check on her? She's doing pretty well, I got her to eat and drink," Emmett called out cheerfully.

"Let me see." I gave her a quick once over. "She's doing fine, son." I paused for a moment. Before I spoke the words to break his heart, I grasped his shoulder. " You know we can't keep her."

"Oh. Her family want her back." Not a question, but he looked so crestfallen. I felt his chest deflate and squeezed his shoulder in sympathy.

"Actually, no. They didn't survive." Emmett raised his head in expectation. "But it's just not practical," I insisted swiftly before he got his hopes up.

"We could make it work," he argued, "I'll look after her, and when her leg heals I can teach her everything she needs to know. Jasper already helps and the others will too."

"When her leg heals, Emmett, it's going to be harder to cope with her." I glanced quickly at Edward, before continuing, "the others may want to help, but it wouldn't really be fair on Bella, to have her under our roof." _I know Bella would be okay, Edward, but that doesn't make it fair_.

Rosalie slid out from under her car and I flashed an imploring look her way.

"She'd be a lot of work." _Thank you Rose,_ I thought, smiling at her."And she's real messy," Rosalie said, as she wiped her greasy hands on a rag.

"I think we should let the authorities find her a nice family," I declared.

"Aren't we a nice family, Dad?" Emmett asked with a twinkle in his eye. Most youngsters would have whined; I had never heard Emmett whine, though Rosalie gave him more than enough reason to. Emmett just took things head on.

"Yes, of course we are, but not for her. She needs humans to care for her," I said, taking a step nearer Emmett, which he countered by holding her a little closer. "If you hold her too tightly, Emmett, you could crush her."

"I wouldn't!" he gasped, shocked, taking a step back.

"Not on purpose," I agreed, "but you could. Any of us could."

Rosalie put her arms around Emmett; peering over his shoulder, she conceded, "She is pretty cute, Emmett, but they don't really live so long you know, and she really will be better off with some nice humans."

"I guess, but..." Emmett was gathering his thoughts, and I couldn't bear this any longer. Sometimes being the parent meant it was down to you to 'rip the band-aid off', I had to cut him short.

"When her leg heals, she'll be running around. How much damage would we cause tripping over her?" Emmett's mouth was working silently, in the hope that his brain would send it something to say. I persisted, "if she bleeds for any reason, are you going to deal with that?" Emmett was upset and began slowly shaking his head.

I pressed the advantage, "come on, son, let's take her into town and get things sorted." I hated the look of defeat on Emmett's face and the slump of his shoulders, but this was the kindest thing for the long term.

Rosalie gave him a squeeze. "You know it's the right thing to do, baby."

And that would have been that, except before we could leave the garage, there was what can only be described as an Alice explosion.

"Look at all the stuff we bought! Aren't these the cutest little things? Just look at this adorable little t-shirt! We had such fun and we got everything you need, Emmett, because..." I could see Alice slowly register Emmett's face "I...could...see…" and she turned her full attention to me "that we were going to keep her, Daddy."

_Daddy! She called me Daddy! Not fair, Alice_. She saw my hesitation and took advantage.

"Jasper's got the sweetest little bed in the truck, where do you want us to put it?" Alice waved her hand in the direction of the door, as Jasper walked in and almost cringed from the jumble of emotions.

I glanced at everybody. Rosalie was wearing a not very becoming frown, Edward had a definite smirk on his face - enjoying my discomfort no doubt, Emmett flashed through every expression from hope to despair and back again, Jasper looked decidedly uncomfortable, Esme was trying to hide a smile, Alice was looking very determined and Bella…

Bella had a look of sheer horror on her face. "Do not tell me that I have suffered all that horrible cutesy dragging round the shops and having to give an opinion, for nothing!"

Well, that did it, once again, Bella reduced my whole family to gibbering laughing wrecks - or so I thought.

"So can we keep her? Please?" For once, Emmett hadn't been laughing.

The merriment ceased and eight pairs of eyes were locked on me. Seven intensely pleading and one just as intensely glaring.

_Can I say no? Probably not. Can we do this though? Should we? _I recognised that I hadn't convinced Emmett, only bullied him into doing the sensible thing. With so many of the family determined to give it a go, who was I to defy them? I may be the father figure, but I was not much older than any of them. Their opinions were as valid as mine. Besides, only an idiot went up against Alice.

"I know when I'm beaten." I raised my hands in defeat. "I'll give you all eight weeks to prove to me we can do this, but you'd better all pull your weight and help out." I looked at each in turn, emphasising my point. "Her leg should be healed by then, and if it's not working out, we can take her to the authorities."

"Is that a yes?" Emmett asked hopefully, with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, Emmett, I hope you realise we can't let her try and walk for four to six weeks, and I'll expect you to do some physio on her later."

"No sweat," Emmett beamed, barely refraining from throwing her in the air with elation.

" Jasper, are you going to show me this bed?" I enquired.

The whole room erupted as Jasper and I left, and I hoped the poor mite didn't get crushed by Emmett's ebullience or deafened by the loud shrieking.

.

.

**AN. **Well, I hope you all liked this chapter_._ Please tell me what you think, I worked really hard improving it. How do you think they'll cope?

I hope to put chapter four up next weekend, even though I'm moving my Mum. They have internet on the Isle-of-Wight, don't they?


	4. Chapter 4 Settling In

Okay, so I've managed the weekend by the skin of my teeth!

Thanks to Lisa89 and EvilPumpkin for a great beta job!

As usual, I'm nowhere near clever enough to own these guys, SM is.

.

**Chapter Four. Settling In.**

**Esme's POV**

I had to feel a little sorry for Carlisle. He really hadn't stood a chance, but I understood why he had to try, and I was proud of him for giving in gracefully. As Carlisle and Jasper left to get the bed from the truck, the tension broke with whoops of joy from Emmett, quickly backed up by peals of laughter from Alice, Bella and Edward.

Emmett bounded over to me. Rosalie was back by her car, giving him the "look, but don't dare touch" glare. Emmett couldn't contain himself. Unable to celebrate with Rose, he hugged me with his free arm, lifting me off the ground and swinging me round, then dumping me on the counter with a kiss. Alice and Bella were doing a little dance that involved a lot of bouncing, and Edward gleefully crossed the room to "high-five" Emmett.

All the excitement gave me the chance to sit back on the counter, and observe my beautiful children. They never ceased to amaze me with their capacity to embrace new experiences and to grow.

Vivacious Alice. My little vixen had grown more wily, but her friendship with Bella had kept her heart in the right place and broadened her outlook.

Complex Edward. I had never seen anyone grow as swiftly as he had in the last few years, and in so many ways. Bella had opened his mind to whole new worlds of experiences, and he was coping admirably.

Darling Bella. Turning quickly into a confident young woman, in many ways wise beyond her years, tempered with a wonderfully naive streak.

Exuberant Emmett. The most childlike, the most accepting, the strongest, rowdiest, carefree...this attachment was quite out of character for him. He was showing such care and attention; he was being so gentle and thoughtful without even realising it. This was his time to mature.

Exotic Rosalie. My hothouse flower, sophisticated and high maintenance, slower to blossom. She was finding this new relationship of Emmett's hard to accept.

My eyes and thoughts turned to the small bundle Emmett was cradling so carefully. She was awfully cute. "Emmett, do you think we maybe need a name for her?" I asked.

"Jeez, I guess we do," he answered me, then turned away. "What do you think, Rose?"

**Rosalie's POV**

Well, I suppose I should have made more of an effort - at least he'd remembered I was even there - but I was upset how quickly things had turned around. I mean, less than five minutes ago we had been on our way to get rid of her. Oh, I could think of a few names, alright, but Emmett wouldn't like any of them. In fact, my favourite began with a "B". _This is Emmett! Count to ten, Rose, and bite your tongue_.

"Leave me out of this, Emmett." _Preferably forever_. "This one's down to you."

Grabbing a wrench, I pulled myself under the car and proceeded to hit every piece of metal in sight...clang...clang...CLANG…I'd shut them all out.

**Emmett's POV**

I could tell Rose was upset, so she wasn't going to stop clanking and banging for some time. It was beginning to sink in that we were actually going to keep her. I looked down into those soft brown eyes and felt such a rush of emotion I had to do something with it. I had to get out, needed to run, jump, fight - something. I stepped out of the garage; the day was still warm, and I reckoned we had about two hours of daylight left. Tucking her in the crook of my arm, and shielding her with the other arm, I ran. This felt so good. I'd barely moved last night and my muscles appreciated this, but I couldn't forget myself; I could so easily crush her. A sense of awe came over me as I had a sudden insight into Edward's care of Bella, when she'd been human.

I stopped in a secluded glade in the forest and laid her down on the grass in a little patch of sun. Her big brown eyes were still fixed on me, and I gently stroked her until they closed.

As I sat watching her sleep, I thought about the other love in my life - for I now realised I did love this tiny form - Rose. Beautiful, prickly Rose, I mused. . . . The sun beat down. . . . I listened to the beating of a tiny heart. . . . Rose, my passionate bloom. . . . The little tummy breathed in and out. . . . My eyes wandered, and the instant I clapped eyes on it, I knew her name. This other flower in my life, I would call Daisy.

As if she knew I had just named her, she gave a small shiver and opened her eyes, briefly registering panic until she caught sight of me. The way she trusted me made me feel like someone had given my heart an electric shock, but she was still shivering. Of course - she must have gotten too cold and I hadn't noticed the sun go. I peeled off my shirt and softly wrapped her in it to run home. She would be hungry, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone her name.

**Rosalie's POV**

I must admit, it took a while for me to calm down, and it was no big surprise that Emmett had left. If I carried on with the car I was going to do more damage than anything, so I went indoors for a bit of _me_ time. _I'll freshen up, then get Alice to come and do some hair and make-up with me_. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy white bathrobe. "Alice?"

"In here, Rosalie," she answered.

She was in a little-used room. In fact, I had never been in it before, as I'd always thought it was a cupboard. I glanced around at the tiny bed and the chest of drawers that Alice was sorting through. "Are you completely mad?" Alice didn't answer me, as she was too busy clucking over stuff for that little bitch. There was God alone knew what in those drawers and all of it quite unnecessary, if you ask me. I spoke a bit louder. "Alice." That got a reaction - her head swung round to me. "Come and have some girlie fun," I offered.

"I'd love to, Rose, how about tomorrow? You can help me with these, if you'd like. Look, this one lights up!"

"How common. Girlie night tomorrow, then. You may as well tell Bella too." I am a little embarrassed to say I almost stomped out, but to give _her _a room like that was all too much. I didn't need Alice, I'd get myself dressed up for Emmett, and I'd be so alluring he wouldn't be able to resist me. Feeling much better, I practically skipped into my room to hunt through my sexiest underwear and slinky dresses.

.

AN. So how do you like the name? Maybe you hate it, maybe you have a better idea - so where were you when I needed you? Too late now, she's Daisy for ever. R & R to encourage me to post the next installment!


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Daisy

As usual I was not clever enough to invent these characters and own nothing but my twisted mind.

.

**Chapter Five. Welcome Daisy.**

**Emmett's POV**

I ran straight into the kitchen, where Esme was already preparing Daisy's food. I guess she heard me coming. "I've found her name, Esme." She looked puzzled. "Well, I sort of found it, I found a daisy anyway, and that's it: Daisy. Now I've got a Rose and a Daisy."

"That's a pretty name, Emmett," Esme said thoughtfully. "Yes, I like it."

As we fed and watered Daisy, my brothers hurtled in. "Jasper, Edward, meet Daisy."

"Hi, Daisy," they chorused.

"It suits her. You should come for a run with us tomorrow, Emmett," Edward suggested.

"Maybe I will. Where are the others?" I enquired.

"Bella's with Carlisle in his study listening to more of his stories," Edward said. "Come on up with me and rescue Carlisle."

"You go ahead, Edward. I'll be up as soon as Daisy's finished." As Edward left, Jasper caught my eye.

"Do you mind if I tell Alice?" It wasn't often Jasper could tell Alice anything she didn't already know; it would make a nice change.

I crossed my fingers that Alice hadn't heard me talking. "Nah, go for it, bro."

"Come and find us after you see Bella; we've got something to show you," Jasper informed me.

So Esme and I finished taking care of Daisy, then I took her up to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, Bella, this is Daisy."

"Welcome to the family, Daisy," exclaimed Carlisle.

Bella put her hands on her hips. "Emmett, is anyone else going to get a cuddle?"

"Sure, Bella, come here, little sis." I held my arm out, ready to give her a big squeeze.

"Not you, you big oaf! Let me cuddle Daisy." Bella held her arms out to take Daisy.

"Oh, er…sure." I held Daisy out to pass her to Bella, and she started to make a strange squeaky noise, which nearly made me drop her. "Maybe not just now, she's still a little unsure."

"You can't hold her twenty-four hours a day, son," Carlisle pointed out. "Let Bella have her while you get yourself a shirt."

"Yes, Emmett, you really should keep those muscles covered; they're quite obscene."

"That good eh, Bella? Here. Back in a sec." I handed Daisy carefully to Bella and raced to my room, the one I shared with Rose, grabbed a t-shirt and raced back, pulling it on as I stepped into the study. The whole time, all five or six seconds, Daisy had been kinda squeaking, which ceased as soon as I took her back from Bella. "We have to go and see Alice and Jasper now," I said, getting out of there before Bella's mouth caught up with the indignant look on her face. I heard Edward laughing, as I followed Alice's voice to a small room.

"Daisy's room!" Alice sang out as I entered. "I've put all her things in these drawers, try her in the bed Em."

The bed, of course, was pink and had a golden brown stuffed bear sitting in it. I placed her in the bed and she seemed quite calm, although her eyes followed me cautiously. "How much, Jasper?" I asked, wondering to what extent he was influencing Daisy.

"Not much, but I don't think you should leave the room," he answered.

"I wasn't going to." I stated sitting next to the bed and stroking her hair. Eventually she drifted off to sleep like she had in the forest.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had been searching through my underwear, trying on lingerie in every colour of the rainbow. I happened to be wearing a dark red plunging bra and matching knickers, which sat on my hips and dipped down in a deep V echoing the bra, when Emmett came flying in and grabbed a t-shirt. I turned to face him, giving him a sultry pout and come-to-bed eyes, and he was gone! I couldn't believe it; I don't think he even saw me! I kind of felt like he'd slapped me. I stood there, not knowing what to think or what to do, when a gentle tap sounded on the door.

"Rosalie, may I come in?"

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "Yes, Esme."

"Come on, Rose," she said, walking toward me, hands outstretched.

I thought for a moment she was going to hug me, but Esme knew me better than that. Taking my hand, she led me to the chair in front of my mirror and sat me down.

"Never mind Emmett, Rose. Give him a little time." Esme picked up a brush and began slowly brushing my hair while brushing away my anger.

**Jasper's POV**

This was much easier than last night. I hadn't known if I would be able to help, but it had been easy to pick up on Daisy's feelings as they were very basic and uncomplicated; they just changed so quickly, maybe because her attention span was short. Now that she was asleep I could relax, but I was going to stay with Emmett again tonight. I'm fascinated with the bond he has with her, it seems on some level to be similar to my gift, I'm pretty sure she would feel it if he left the room.

Once Alice got bored with all the new things and went off in search of Edward and Bella, we had a very peaceful night. Just the one time Daisy appeared to be having a bad dream, and another getting her up for the toilet. Emmett never left her side, and the family all stayed away. As soon as the sun came up Daisy sat up, looked over at Emmett, and tried to get into his lap. "She's hungry," I said, and Emmett took her off to the kitchen. I stood up, stretching, and went in search of Alice.

.

AN. Okay, so there are lots of you reading, but only four lovely ladies reviewing (take a bow lovely ladies, I applaud you! You know who you are.), so come on the rest of you, how hard can it be to write three words - "I love it", "I hate it", "nice idea there", "why do that?"


	6. Chapter 6 Girls' Night

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, especially the ones who came out of the closet and left their first ones. I appreciate them all.

Thanks to EvilPumpkin who continues to guide and improve my scribblings, and Drummer110010101.

Stephenie Meyer owns all recognisable characters etc.

.

**Chapter Six. Girls' Night.**

**Esme's POV**

It felt good to be soothing Rosalie. I knew how she felt, because I was a tiny bit jealous of Emmett's bond with Daisy myself; that's just because I have such a need to care for others. Caring for Rosalie was therapeutic for us both. Rose had told me of her plans for a girlie night with Alice and Bella. I had offered to get some DVDs and make a whole night of it; the distraction would do us all good. As soon as I heard Daisy was up, I went and found Emmett in the kitchen feeding her. "We're having a girls' night tonight, Emmett, and I heard Edward asked you out for a run."

"I said I might go, but.."

I cut him off before he came up with excuses. "I think you should. In fact, it would be a good idea if you go hunting, so why don't you boys have a long-range hunt while we have our girls' night?" I suggested.

"But I can't take Daisy hunting!" Emmett exclaimed, clearly horrified at the thought of Daisy being there.

"No, I'm sure we girls can cope for one night," I reassured him, leaning down to caress Daisy, thereby including her in "we girls". She looked up at me briefly, before turning back to Emmett and taking some more food from him.

"She gets all panicky when I'm not there," he whined. I'd never heard Emmett whine - ever.

"Well, you're not going to be there every minute of her life, so she needs to get used to that," I countered.

"I know, but I can't stand to hear those squeaks and whimpers," Emmett said forlornly. "It just breaks my heart." He regarded Daisy so tenderly, giving her a gentle hug.

"How about we get Jasper to put her into a nice deep sleep, then she'll never know you're gone."

"I guess we could try that." Emmett grinned at me, pleased with our solution.

"Good. Don't forget she needs to drink." I left him to it, and went to find Carlisle to arrange the hunting party.

That evening, while the girls were showering, I kissed Carlisle goodbye and watched him and Edward disappear into the forest's edge. Then I waited outside Daisy's room while Emmett and Jasper made sure she was asleep. "Okay, off you go. They're waiting in the forest," I told them.

Emmett faltered, trying to peek around the door. "Shouldn't we just wait a bit, to make sure?"

I virtually had to push Emmett, shooing him out of the house. "Go! You're no good to her hungry." In a flash they were gone.

The girls were all wrapped in fluffy bathrobes on Rosalie's enormous bed, so I quickly showered and joined them. They were reliving some of Bella's less than graceful antics as a human, and their laughter was music to my ears. As our hair was wet, we headed into Rosalie's large bathroom and attacked the extensive array of products, hairdryers, straightening/curling irons and all kinds of accessories. The laughter continued as the teasing became more ribald and what with the noise from hairdryers, much chatter and the odd shrieks, we made enough racket that we didn't register the sound at first. To my chagrin it was Bella who first drew attention to it, but as soon as she did, I knew it was Daisy.

The poor little mite must have been terrified, waking up all alone. Goodness knows how long she'd been awake, but she was damn near howling the house down. I flew into her room and picked her up, stroking her back and trying to calm her; if anything her cries got louder. Alice and Bella were close on my heels and when she wouldn't quieten, they each took a turn, to no avail. It turned out to be a very long night. She'd soiled the bed, so Bella took care of the washing, while Alice tried to distract Daisy with one toy after another. We wrapped her in a blanket, we hugged her, we laid her down, we walked around with her, we even tried to sing to her. Rose came out of her room once to see what we were doing.

"Does it take three of you to shut her up? Is no one coming back to finish their hair? No? In that case I'm putting on a DVD," she exclaimed...and she did - very loudly! I like to think I'm a patient person, but even my nerves were fraying.

"Alice, can you tell when the men will be back?" Why had I suggested both Emmett and Jasper go out at the same time?

"They're not planning on coming back any time soon, but I can see where they are. Do you want me to go and get them?" Alice offered.

"I think so, dear, but please make sure whoever comes back has fed," I cautioned.

"They are quite a long way off; it may take me half an hour to get there," Alice said apologetically.

"Quick as you can then." And Alice was gone. One hour. Just one little hour. Bella joined me and we settled Daisy back in the bed as she didn't seem happier anywhere else. We tried everything we could to distract her, but the noise was relentless. Just as I thought it would never end, the backdoor crashed open and Emmett had crossed the room and picked Daisy up before I could blink. He clutched her to his chest and she raised her head to look into his face, gave what sounded like an enormous sigh, closed her eyes, relaxed into his arms and went soundly to sleep. The lack of crying was so wonderful that even Rosalie came out of her room. I left them together and went to get dressed and find a good book to read.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had been looking forward to my girlie night, so I forgave Emmett when he took off without a word, much less a kiss. We were having such fun until that screaming banshee put an end to it. The others were so busy running around after her that they completely abandoned me, so I put on a DVD and cranked up the volume as much as I dared, though I could still hear her. When at last I realised the noise had stopped, I went to see if someone had given in and fed on her. Imagine my shock when I looked in her room and there she was, all tucked up in Emmett's arms. "How did you get here?" I demanded.

"I ran, of course."

"But why? How did you know?" I spluttered.

"Alice found us," Emmett explained. "Rose, are you watching that movie? Could you turn it down a bit?"

It's not often I'm lost for words, but I think I did a pretty good impression of a fish, and then the anger flowed. "Emmett Cullen, I will watch my film at whatever volume I please! I wouldn't have had it that high if you hadn't brought HER home, and don't even think about coming in MY ROOM!" I stormed back to the movie and turned it just a bit louder, wishing I could cry as Emmett made no attempt to follow me.

.

AN. Poor Rose, her fun didn't last long did it? Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh Rosalie

Much as I would like to take them home, I still don't own these guys.

.

**Chapter Seven. Oh Rosalie.**

**Esme's POV**

Poor Rosalie, she wasn't used to sharing Emmett's attention. I hoped that little tantrum had made her feel better, though I doubted it. I found Bella sitting in the garden, waiting for the men to return. "They won't be back 'til daylight, Bella. Why don't we go and finish Rosalie's hair or watch a movie with her?"

So that was where we were, watching The Devil Wears Prada, when Edward swept into the room and swung Bella into his arms.

"Show me how much you missed me," he laughed.

"She can show you in your own room," I said, ushering them out the door as Rose's frown deepened. I made sure she was immersed in the movie again before slipping out. I went to find Carlisle, as I knew he would leave for the hospital soon, expecting Alice and Jasper to be with him.

"They went off on a little excursion," he told me with a wink.

"Oh bother, I want to get Rosalie out of the house for a bit, and hoped at least Alice would get her to come shopping." I'd just have to see if Bella and I could tempt her out.

**Emmett's POV**

Daisy had slept deeply, if not exactly peacefully, for the rest of the night; I think she was dreaming. Like the first morning, she had woken with the daylight, and we were in the kitchen when Carlisle came to check on her.

"She's doing well, Emmett. I'm just going to shower and I'll be off to work. See you tonight."

I ran upstairs to see Rose; she was in our room flicking through some glossy magazines. "Hey, Rose, you haven't been properly introduced to Daisy yet, have you?"

"Nor have I the need to be, Emmett. Who gave her a name anyway?"

"That was me, Rose, kind of in honor of you. See, you're my beautiful Rose and she's my little Daisy, isn't that neat?"

I was prepared for any number of reactions, but not the raucous laughter, when Rose almost snorted, "in my honor you named her after a weed! That's rich even for you, Emmett! Now do you mind removing her from this room, I get enough of her scent in the rest of the house?" Rose gestured blindly for us to leave as she concentrated on her magazines.

As I left the room, I knew there was real hurt beneath Rose's bitterness, and I thought I'd get Jasper to calm Daisy for a while, and slip back to give Rose one of my massages. Trouble was, Jasper and Alice hadn't come home.

**Bella's POV**

I'd spent as much time as I cared to with Rosalie last night, and now Esme was asking me to go shopping with them. I knew I would do it for Esme, but I wasn't even sure Rosalie would agree to come. I could see she was jealous of the time Emmett was spending with Daisy, but it had only been two days. Esme and I had a plan: we appealed to Rose's vanity.

"Please, Rosalie. I really need shoes and a bag to go with the electric blue dress Edward bought me, and you know how hopeless I am. Nobody can hunt down matching accessories like you, Rose." It actually worked, so I grabbed the electric blue dress and we bundled Rose into the car before she changed her mind.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella and Esme left our room to take Rosalie shopping, Emmett was on his way in.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry?"

"To persuade Rosalie to go shopping."

"I hope she goes, she's pretty down at the moment, and I can't do anything about it until Jasper gets back."

"Yes, I was going to have a word with you about that. I have rarely known Rosalie so upset, apparently you haven't even glanced her way since you found Daisy." Unexpectedly, Bella pushed past Emmett, grabbed something from the closet, and ran back out with a backward wave.

"I know, that's why I was looking for Jasper; he's the only one who can keep Daisy from stressing if I'm not there."

"Well, the girls have gone so we have the house to ourselves. I'm going to play some piano; you're welcome to come and listen." Emmett followed me to the piano and settled into a couch with Daisy on his knee. Before I finished the first piece, Daisy was fast asleep.

.

.

AN. Sorry this was even shorter than usual. The next chapter is quite short too, so as a thank you to the incredible people reviewing, I may post it early. How much do you want it?


	8. Chapter 8 Swimming

For all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. What better way to say thanks than to put up another chapter!

.

Many thanks to EvilPumpkin and Angel eyes1 uk, my betas, for helping me to make sense.

.

**Chapter Eight. Swimming.**

**Alice's POV**

When I found the men I nearly ran smack into Emmett, who was already on his way home. He had heard me coming and decided it could only be trouble with Daisy. He was going so fast he looked as if he could even have given Edward a run for his money, so I shouted after him that I was going to stay. I turned back around and there was Jasper looking more relaxed than I had seen him lately, with a huge grin on his face.

"Fair exchange, Alice. Coming hunting?" Was I ever?

When we had all satisfied our thirst, Edward looked at Carlisle and inclined his head. Carlisle gave a small nod and the pair of them raced home. Sometimes it paid off, having a brother who read your mind. I smiled and looked deep into my husband's golden eyes; Jasper's lips curled back and he growled playfully.

"Five seconds, Alice, and you _**know**_ what's going to happen when I catch you!" I didn't need telling twice. With a shriek I sped off into the wilderness giggling, knowing Jasper would only take minutes to track me down.

After a very enjoyable morning, we made our way back to the house, drawn by Edward's wonderful music.

**Emmett's POV**

Edward's playing had sent Daisy to sleep, and while I was mesmerised by the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the rhythmic beating of her heart, my mind began to wander. Sometimes time passed for us not exactly quickly, more as if it had slipped away. I think we had sat there for a couple of hours when I said, "Edward, want to go for a swim?"

"That's a great idea, but you should feed Daisy; she's thinking about food."

"Okay, we'll need to wait for Jasper anyway." I took Daisy into the kitchen and made sure she ate, ran her some water, and saw to her bathroom needs, too. Daisy was very awake now, so I fetched a toy from her room and played with her on the couch until Jasper and Alice came home.

"Hi boys, are we all going swimming then?" Alice danced across the room in time to Edward's playing.

"You tell me, Alice," I replied.

"Yes, we are! And you're coming too, aren't you little one?" She knelt and tickled Daisy playfully.

We all grabbed swimsuits, and headed off to a small lake tucked away deep in the mountains. Jasper kindly offered to look after Daisy, and Alice took the opportunity to hold and caress her while Jasper kept her calm. Edward and I ran into the water, racing each other across the lake and back. It felt so good, slicing through the smooth, silky surface. I floated on my back for a while, basking in the glorious rays.

After thrashing Edward in a splashing fight, I took Daisy back so that Alice and Jasper could have some fun. I sat cross-legged in the shallows of the little beach, enjoying the water lapping around me while keeping Daisy nice and dry on my knee. It was a very bright, sunny day. The light flashing off our bodies and the water, was amazing. I was mesmerised for a while, but pulled back sharply when I felt Daisy struggling and seemingly fighting to get off my lap. "Jasper! Edward! Any idea what she's doing?" Jasper left the frolicking and came over.

"I think...I think she's hot...she wants to get in the water."

I'd forgotten that the sun was hot - maybe I should have kept her in the shade.

Edward emerged from the water, closely followed by Alice. "You have to cool her down, Emmett. Bella was out in the sun too long once. She said Charlie made her soak in as cold a bath as she could stand, and was still pretty ill the next day."

So, even as young as she was, Daisy knew better than us what she needed, and that was the water. I went a little deeper and sat back down; this time the water came half way up my chest. I lowered Daisy slowly into the water. Both Edward and Jasper confirmed that she was enjoying the experience, so I relaxed and marvelled that this tiny scrap would trust me to keep her afloat.

"Would you like another swim? I'll take her for a bit."

"Thanks Jasper, I would." As Jasper lifted her out of my arms, and therefore out of the water, I caught sight of her leg. All the bandaging was swollen and floppy. "Hell no." What was I going to do?

"You need to keep it immobilised."

"What?"

"Stop panicking, Emmett." _Thanks Jasper, much calmer_.

"Just make sure it doesn't move, doesn't get jogged about, and it'll be fine." Edward's medical training was proving useful.

"Yes, and Carlisle will be there soon after we get home." _Thank you, Alice_.

**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't really feel like shopping. Ripping the weed limb from limb, or boxing Emmett's ears, maybe, but not shopping. Still, Bella's electric blue dress was a stunner, and it would be wasted without the proper bag and shoes, which Bella would never find on her own - maybe I could persuade her to find a wrap, too. So I found myself nearly man-handled into the car, and hence the mall. Indoors only on a day like today. I knew my anger was probably irrational, so by the time I had Bella fixed up with the perfect pair of shoes, a bag to die for, and a sapphire and diamond choker, I was much more myself.

"If you don't mind I'd like to do a bit of shopping by myself. Can I meet you at the car in an hour?"

"Of course, Rose. Bella can help me find a book for Carlisle."

_Right. I have a plan_.

.

AN. Hope you all enjoyed your swim with the Cullen boys, Alice and Daisy. Don't forget to let me know how much.


	9. Chapter 9 Good Old Dad

So...what's Rosalie up to? My thanks to EvilPumpkin and Angel eyes1 uk for being great betas!

.

I still don't own anything - except Daisy.

.

**Chapter Nine. Good Old Dad.**

**Carlisle's POV**

As I drove home from the hospital, I reflected on my day. It had been one of the hottest September days for a long time - certainly one of the brightest. Luckily, the sun had made a late appearance and I was safely in the hospital; although it had been challenging to keep out of the sunlight all day.

I made a mental note to order more latex gloves, and then turned my thoughts to home and family. Alice and Jasper had certainly been happy when Edward and I left them this morning. Emmett was still entranced with Daisy, who was thriving under his care, but Rosalie wasn't quite so happy with that situation. Hopefully, Esme had managed to distract Rose with some retail therapy; either way, Esme would need some TLC, and I wanted to run off the day's stress.

I drove straight into the garage, and before I even had time to switch off the engine, Edward was at the window. "Emmett needs to see you in the kitchen."

Okay, Esme would have to wait. I went straight to the kitchen where poor Daisy was laid out on the table with Emmett supporting either side of her leg.

"I've been keeping it as immobile as possible," he said in explanation, and I quickly turned to mask a smile as I took a pair of scissors from the drawer. Knowing Emmett, Daisy's leg wouldn't have moved a millimeter however long she'd been lying there.

"She was too hot, so we let her in the water to cool off and forgot her leg would get wet," Emmett continued, as I began snipping off the soggy bandage.

"I'm sure it's fine," I reassured him, examining her leg and finding nothing to worry about. "I'll just redress this, Emmett - it needed doing anyway." Emmett breathed a huge sigh of relief, and as soon as I finished he picked her up for a hug. Now _I_ wanted a hug - time to find Esme.

Rose had other ideas and ambushed me on my way upstairs. "Can I have a word please, Carlisle?"

"Of course, Rose. Come into the study." _Whatever Rose wants, I'll give her my full attention, and then I'm taking Esme deep into the forest._

**Rosalie's POV**

I found what I wanted at the shops, and then met Esme and Bella by the car. Now, I needed to get home and sort out a few more things. We arrived home before Carlisle; that part of my plan would have to wait, so I sought out Alice and Jasper and found them relaxing in front of the TV. "Alice, what's the weather going to be like on Sunday?"

Alice leaned back safely in Jasper's arms as she searched the future for a moment. "Let me see...overcast."

"Not sunny? Definitely not sunny?"

"No, not sunny at all."

"Great!" I smiled to myself as I turned to Jasper. "Jasper?"

"Rosalie?" He peered over Alice's head, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you be up for a bit of Daisy-sitting on Sunday afternoon?"

"Sure, so long as I get to hunt in the morning."

"Ooh, thanks Jasper! I love it when a plan comes together, Carlisle just arrived and I need his help, too." I swept from the room to the peal of Alice's laughter. I bet she just looked to see what I would do.

Carlisle was with Emmett in the kitchen, so I waited in the hall for him to leave and caught him on the stairs. I followed him into his study, and waited while he made himself comfortable in his big wing chair.

"Rosalie," he said at last. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you still work with the anesthetist with the long hair? The one who had to sell his Harley when he got divorced?"

"Andy Green? I haven't seen him in a while, but he's still with general surgery - why?"

"Does his son still play for The Seahawks?"

"I think so."

"Do you think he could get a couple of good tickets for Sunday's game?"

"Ah, I see where you're going with this, Rose. I'm back in at midnight, and if Andy's there I'll ask him. Failing that, I'll phone him tomorrow."

"Thanks, Carlisle." _Tomorrow is Friday, so I think I'd better cross my fingers, but it will be worth it_.

Of course, Emmett spent the whole night with that _creature_. It seemed a long time until Carlisle would be home. I joined Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper watching _Into The Wild_. I knew that I had fidgeted through the whole film, and Jasper had picked up on my awkwardness at being the gooseberry, so when the film finished Jasper and Edward got up to leave.

"Hold it!" Alice cried. "Sneaking off to play frisbee? Not without us - eh, girls?" Edward and Jasper both rolled their eyes.

"Absolutely! That's exactly what I need." Maybe it would tempt Emmett out, too. Frisbee was good; it kept both mind and body occupied, though not so much that I didn't notice everyone else sneak off at some point to spend time with _**her**_. Even Esme joined in for a while, but not Emmett. At long last I heard the car approaching and ran to greet Carlisle. I caught him as he swung the car off the main road, so he wound the window down as I jogged up the drive alongside him.

"Andy's not in until ten, I'll phone him then, okay?"

"Thanks, Carlisle." That's not too long, I thought; if I took a relaxing shower it would soon pass. I sat in front of the mirror to brush my hair through after the shower, and before I knew it, Carlisle was knocking on the door.

"Rose," he called out. "Andy gave me his son's number, and he has arranged the tickets. You can pick them up from the hospital after three this afternoon."

In a flash, I had opened the door and was hugging Carlisle "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Rose." A bashful Carlisle smiled broadly as I pulled back from the embrace. Yeah, I guessed that I didn't do that too often.

My plan was set and I couldn't wait for three o'clock to pick up those tickets. This called for a celebration. "Esme! Alice! Bella!" I called as I walked back into my bedroom, where Alice, of course, was already sorting through the nail varnish.

"Great idea, Rose! Here, this will go with your dress."

I had to laugh, as Alice handed me the exact shade to go with my newest party dress.

**Bella's POV**

As we entered Rosalie's bedroom, Esme and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows, we had just heard Rosalie laughing.

"We're having a party!" Alice bounced.

"So, we're getting all dolled up," Rose added, as she applied varnish to her toe nails. We had a great couple of hours painting our nails, doing our hair, and raiding Rosalie's extensive wardrobe. Rose was in such a good mood that I let her try loads of outfits on me until I felt like a Barbie. It was worth every minute because we all looked a million dollars as we descended to the lounge.

.

AN. What do you think the men have been up to while the girls dolled themselves up?


	10. Chapter 10 Party Time

Many thanks to those of you who reviewed, keep it up ladies and I'll send Daisy round for a cuddle. Especially OMGITSYOU you really made my day, of course I'm going to carry on!

.

As usual, I can only claim ownership of Daisy, much as I would like to own the others.

.

**Chapter Ten. Party Time.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was sat on our bed with my arms wrapped around Alice as she read to me, when the book slammed shut and Alice jumped up.

"Ooh, Jasper, we're having a party! Gotta get dressed up." And she was gone. _Well, if you can so can I, _I thought.

"I quite agree," said Edward, coming in the door Alice had left open. "Shall we see if we can get Emmett in on the plan?"

"Oh yeah, he could do with a shower." So off we went to Daisy's room, interrupting a game of peek-a-boo. "Emmett, Edward and I are going to watch Daisy for a while, so you can take a shower and put something half decent on. The girls are having a party."

"A party?" Emmett threw the comforter he had been hiding behind onto Daisy's bed. Ruffling her hair, he stood up to leave. "Cool!"

"Use Edward's bathroom - the girls are all in yours," I suggested.

Edward and I sat playing with Daisy who periodically wondered where Emmett was, but I easily calmed her panic. Sunday afternoon was going to be fine. Of course, Alice saw what we were up to and smuggled Emmett's clothes out of his room.

"Here, Edward. You'd better give these to Emmett," she said, holding out a hanger, shoes and underwear.

"Go on, Edward," I said. "We'll be fine. You may as well shower yourself while you're there." So Edward left and a short while later Emmett came back to take Daisy, and then I went to spruce myself up. On the way to my room I passed Carlisle's study and sensed he was inside. I knocked and put my head round the door. "Coming to the party, Carlisle?"

**Rosalie's POV**

We'd had such fun, and here we were - all four of us, looking absolutely gorgeous. Esme was very elegant in gold ballroom sandals and a wrap with a knee length black cocktail dress. Bella wore a sweet fuchsia one shouldered dress tied with a bow on her left hip and ruched around the hem, finished off by a pair of matching ballet flats. Alice's turquoise party dress had a pleated bodice studded with rhinestones and a layered bubble hem also with matching stilettos. I was wearing a scarlet body-hugging dress, sporting a low back and side split, with killer heels. "Now for some music and dancing, ladies."

I opened the bedroom door and led them down the hall to the stairs, where I stopped and gasped. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs were four of the sexiest men on the planet. They were all wearing dark suits with proper shirts and ties. The biggest, tallest, most handsome of them all reached up toward me and grinned, as his body struggled not to burst out of his jacket. "Emmett!" I screamed, and launched myself down the stairs into his big strong arms. I hugged him tight as he swung me around. "You all look wonderful!" I exclaimed, as I turned back to watch the other girls claim their partners.

"Welcome to your party, Rose," Emmett said, following it with a passionate kiss. Ooh, this had been the best idea ever. Someone had started the music and Emmett began to spin me around the floor. I was in heaven. I had my big strong monkey man back and he was in a monkey suit, which I was mentally practising removing, for later. I was so happy that I managed not to take exception when I realised that Emmett was going to spell Jasper holding that weed. Then the noise started again. How could something so small make so much noise?

"I don't think she likes the loud music," Emmett said in my ear, "I'll take her outside."

"Well I'm not coming with you - this is my party and I'm going to enjoy every minute!" And I did. After all there were three very handsome men left and I was going to dance with each of them.

Before long Carlisle was whispering. "Its three o'clock, Rose. Those tickets will be waiting."

I nodded my thanks. "Don't stop dancing on my account, I've got a little errand to run," I announced grabbing a jacket and a bag, and jumping in my BMW to drive to the hospital.

**Emmett's POV **_**earlier that evening.**_

I was just stepping out of Edward's shower when I heard him enter the bedroom.

"I've got your clothes here, Emmett - courtesy of Alice - and I'm going in there soon as you're out."

I wrapped a large towel around my waist and left the bathroom. "All yours, Edward. Hey, are you sure about these clothes?"

"Actually, no, but Alice is and I'm not betting against her."

I still wasn't sure, but I knew I'd never get in my room for anything else, so I squeezed myself into the suit. I went back to Daisy, so Jasper could get changed. Edward soon joined me, and I was relieved to see him in a suit too.

"What's with the James Bond look, Edward?"

"We thought that since the girls were making an effort, so should we."

Soon we were joined by Jasper and Carlisle. "Whoa man, what century is _that_ from?" Carlisle gave me a shrug that clearly invited me to elucidate.

"Well at least it fits," Jasper sniggered.

"Are you waiting tables tonight?" Edward returned.

"Gentlemen, I think you'll find the ladies will appreciate our efforts." Carlisle reminded us why we'd got spruced up.

Of course, there had been arm-punching and back-slapping, but it would be worth it if the girls thought we looked hot. Edward gave us the heads up that the girls were almost ready, and we made our way to the bottom of the stairs to wait for them. As we heard the bedroom door open, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"My turn, Emmett, give her to me." Jasper took hold of Daisy.

As I turned back to look up the stairs a vision of beauty appeared at the top. I grinned at the vision and with a squeal she found my arms. It felt so good to be holding Rose that I just had to kiss her. It had been too long since I had held her and I was relieved that she had let go of her resentment, at least for a while.

**Jasper's POV**

I took Daisy from Emmett just in time. Emmett whirled off with Rosalie, and Carlisle and Edward were soon sweeping Esme and Bella off their feet too. Alice ran up to me and with a quick kiss said, "that was so kind, Jasper."

She shot over to the stereo and started the music, then climbed onto the settee with Daisy and me to watch. I could feel Daisy's anxiety and tried hard to soothe her, but eventually she worked herself up to a full on wail. Even when Emmett held her she didn't hush, so he carried her outside. Alice and I took to the floor to show the others how it was done. We got quite carried away and it had been longer than I intended, when I thought to give Emmett chance to dance again. As I was about to leave the floor, Rosalie announced she had an errand and left. A few dances later, I heard Rose's car pull into the garage. She came in and made a bee line for...me.

"Jasper, I need to see Emmett alone, do you think you could..."

"Of course, Rose. I was going to take Daisy earlier, before you left."

Rosalie became excited as she said, "give me twenty minutes, then send him up to our room. Okay?"

"Got it."

.

AN. Okay, are we enjoying the party? Chapter nine had Carlisle being an awesome Dad. Look out Esme, it's your turn to be a superMum next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Mom Knows Best

Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks to everyone adding this to their favourites or putting it on alert!

.

Thanks again to my betas, EvilPumpkin and Angel eyes1 uk. You two are doing a great job of whipping me into shape and I am grateful for your help and suggestions.

.

As usual, I own nothing but Daisy.

.

**Chapter Eleven. Mom Knows Best.**

**Emmett's POV**

When I got Daisy outside she calmed down considerably, so I went for a walk with her. We strayed further and further from the house, until I couldn't hear the music and Daisy had fallen asleep in my arms. I lay down under the shade of a broad tree, tucked Daisy in the crook of my elbow, and stared through the leaves at the sky. I don't know how long we lay there. When Daisy woke up I tickled her and played with her, then as the daylight began to fade, I picked her up and ran home. The music was still blaring, so I quickly grabbed a blanket, some of Daisy's food, and some water, marvelling at what I could do with one arm, and took Daisy back outside to feed her.

**Rosalie's POV**

I raced upstairs, threw my bag into a closet, kicked off my shoes, and pulled the small flat square package out from under my bed where I stashed it yesterday. I opened it up, tucked the tickets inside, pulled out the paper and ribbon, and began to wrap it up. Still wearing my party dress, I climbed onto the bed and propped myself up on the pillows, making sure the side slit in the dress showed off my legs perfectly. Now all I had to do was wait for Emmett...and along he came, perfect timing.

There was a timid knock on the door, which was definitely _not_ Emmett, then I heard Jasper's voice. "I can't find him, Rose. He must have gone for a run or something."

**Esme's POV**

Rosalie was on fire! I hadn't seen her this excited in a long while-I just hoped that she wouldn't crash and burn. I needn't have worried; my family had a knack of pulling together in times of trial. When I saw Carlisle and our beautiful sons looking up the stairs at us, I was so proud. It was a wonderful afternoon, especially as Rose managed to get over Emmett leaving with Daisy much easier than I had expected. I was a little worried, later, when she rushed out, until I saw the smug look on Carlisle's face. "Am I missing something, darling?"

"Rosalie has planned a small surprise for Emmett," he whispered in my ear.

"Not all by herself either, I'm guessing," I replied, clutching him tightly as he whirled us both round and round. "What have you two been cooking up?"

"Oh, I only made a phone call-it's all down to Rose, really."

The plot thickened when Rosalie came back, talked briefly with Jasper and then disappeared. A while later, I heard banging. At first I thought it was the rhythm of the bass coming from Alice's stereo, but I soon realised it was coming from upstairs and went to investigate. I found poor Rosalie throwing hairbrushes and shoes-Emmett's, I noticed, not hers-around the bedroom. I surveyed the carnage. There were several dents in the drywall, a powdering of glass where a spotlight had smashed, and a crack in a mirror in the en-suite. What could have brought this on?

Ducking a trainer, I approached it's source. "Rose?"

"What?" she answered sullenly, throwing herself face down on the bed.

Carefully, I sat next to her and gently urged, "Tell me, Rose."

"He's gone!" she wailed into the bedding.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

Rosalie raised her head to look at me reproachfully. "He's not here-he's with _**her**_!"

"With Daisy? He won't have gone far, Rose." I tried to reassure her, but she was sulking.

"I wanted him here and instead he's with that little bitch!"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Enough!" I didn't often lose my temper with my children but Rosalie needed shocking out of this. I watched her ugly frown turn to concern, as she discerned my disapproval, tinged with a little shame.

"Oh, Esme!" Rosalie exclaimed. Sitting up and taking my hands, she sobbed, "its just that I had a surprise…wanted to surprise him, and..."

"He doesn't know, Rose. You can't blame him." I hushed her.

"I don't-it's _her_." Rosalie looked away, but she didn't release her hold on me.

"She didn't ask for this either."

"Hmmph."

"Emmett is trying, Rose." I brushed a lock of hair from her face, and then cupped her cheek as I continued. "Look at the effort he made earlier; he looked wonderful."

"He did, didn't he?" The ghost of a smile flittered across her face as she thought for a while, then she broke out in one of her dazzling beams. "I love that suit, and I was looking forward to taking it off..."

"No more details, please, but yes, a man in a suit is a bit like a present-just asking to be unwrapped." Rosalie chuckled at that.

"I have a present for him, Esme. Jasper was going to look after Daisy, and I was going to give it to him," she said dreamily.

"You can still do that, Rose. Come back down and enjoy the party, I'm sure Emmett's present can wait for tomorrow." With a bit more cajoling and a lot of flattery, I talked Rosalie back downstairs.

**Emmett's POV**

It seemed the party was going to last all evening. I was worried Daisy might get cold outside, so we ducked back inside for an extra blanket and the hot water bottle. I remembered to wrap the bottle in a blanket and wrapped Daisy up too. Satisfied that she would be warm enough for a while, we returned to our spot outside. When I was sure that Daisy was soundly asleep, I took her home and put her to bed, staying in case the music woke her.

**Carlisle's POV**

Yet again, I was impressed by my wife's powers of persuasion as I watched her bring Rosalie back into the melee. Esme had a strange look on her face; I flashed her a puzzled glance before offering my arm to Rose-the sooner we distracted her the better. Rosalie was soon the life and soul of the party once more, and I cut in on Edward to dance with Esme. "So, what went on up there?"

"Girl talk, Carlisle."

"What was the look on your face?"

"Rose and I agreeing how nice the suits were," Esme replied innocently.

"Is that all?" I caught a flash of sparkle in her eyes. _Ah, I know that look, Esme_.

"Rosalie and I don't often agree." I leaned in to kiss my wife before clutching her firmly to spin her round the room. _I'll find out later then, and I think I'm looking forward to it._

_._

AN. This really is a rollercoaster ride for poor Rosalie, isn't it? I'm afraid she has more ups and downs to come. How do you think she's bearing up?_  
_


	12. Chapter 12 Hunting

**Many thanks to EvilPumpkin and Angel eyes1 uk for the great beta job, as usual - great idea for the card game EP, hope I did it justice. Thanks to everyone who reviews, I appreciate every one.**

**.**

**No I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so unfortunately I don't own anything but Daisy.**

**.**

**Chapter Twelve. Hunting.**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper told me what happened with Rose, and I was very glad when Esme went up to talk to her. I was curious where Emmett had gone, myself, so I concentrated until I had a vision of him sitting with Daisy on his knee. I couldn't tell where he was exactly, but they both looked very peaceful. Eventually Rosalie rejoined the party and we all tried to make sure she wouldn't miss Emmett too much.

Bella, Rose and I had been giving the boys a lesson in dance techniques to The Macarena, The Time Warp, Grease Lightening and all the other mad dance tunes Edward played for us, when I observed that Carlisle and Esme had snuck away. We turned the tables on the boys, insisting Jasper and Edward do some breakdancing. When the party began to lose momentum, I knew we couldn't start playing slow numbers, much as I would have liked to snuggle up to Jasper for a smooch.

Rosalie was being a good sport, but she didn't need reminding that she was a spare leg tonight. She still needed distracting, so I fetched a couple of decks of cards. I started us off with one of my favourite games, Twenty One. I dealt the first hand; Rose kept to her two cards, Jasper had me hit him with one more, Bella kept asking for more until she went bust and Edward took two hits. Turning my cards up, I had a ten and a seven. I debated standing with seventeen, but I could see I would be paying out to all three of the others. I decided to take another card, and saw it would be a three, so turned it up with a smile. Rose had a king and nine, Jasper had an eight, four and six, and Edward had seven, two, four and five. I beat them all. Edward groaned as he would have had twenty one with my three. As I won the next three rounds, the others refused to play Twenty One any more, and Bella suggested Cheat. I swear Edward put her up to that, but if he did it backfired as Bella wiped the floor with us. We all had a good laugh at the frustration on Edward's face that he could not read Bella's mind.

We played until morning when Esme and Carlisle crept back in, thinking no one saw them. Carlisle was somewhat dishevelled and Esme had lost her shoes. Of course we were raised too politely to let on that we saw them.

**Emmett's POV**

Daisy woke with the sun again. While I was feeding her, I realised I could do with feeding myself. I went in search of Jasper and found him playing cards with Rosalie and Alice; Rose glared at Daisy then lowered her gaze to the table. Before I could gather my wits, Alice piped up.

"Sorry, Emmett, no can do. We've had a long night and Jasper needs to hunt, too."

Rose's head snapped up at that. "You're going hunting, Emmett?"

"I hope so-I mean, I need to." _Oh boy, I hope so._ I'd seen the twinkle in Rose's eyes.

"Edward and Bella took off a couple of hours ago, but Carlisle and Esme are upstairs," Alice offered.

I found Carlisle and Esme in their room perusing some catalogues. "Jasper and I have to hunt, could you cope with Daisy?"

"How much trouble could she be, Emmett?" Carlisle asked looking up from a wallpaper catalogue, as Esme stifled a giggle behind her hand. "It will be good for her to spend some time away from you."

Esme dropped the fabric books she'd been engrossed in and jumped up, reaching toward me. "Of course you must hunt, dear. Give her to me."

I placed Daisy in Esme's arms. She was happy enough until I reached the door, when her tiny whimper had me turning back.

"Go. She'll be fine, son, go." Carlisle appeared confident, so I left quickly, recalling the way Rose had looked at me.

**Rosalie's POV**

Today was looking up. Emmett was still in his suit, and soon I would join him to hunt-I waited by the stairs. Alice and Jasper had left already and I wanted to get Emmett away from the house and _her_ as quickly as possible. I heard his footsteps heading for our room."Emmett."

"I'll be there in a minute, Rose."

"You're not taking that suit off are you?" _Well, not just yet-soon_. "I want you to keep it on." At that he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We _are_ going hunting. It may get ruined." _It may get ruined anyway_.

"Please, Em," I said, looking up at him from under my lashes. "For me." A huge smile lit up his face as he finally cottoned on.

"Come on then-what are you waiting for?"

I managed to slip through the door ahead of him, but he was soon streaking past me. This felt fantastic, it seemed like ages since we'd done anything together. I followed his scent, knowing I would catch up with him soon. Eight or nine miles away, I entered a small copse and paused to get direction.

"Looking for something?" I jumped as Emmett dropped from a tree right behind me, tapping my shoulder.

"Not anymore" I said and spun round to face him as he pulled me into a bear hug, claiming my lips with his. I melted into his arms, and then we both took off after the scent of deer. Emmett hunting in his suit was magnificent; thirsty or not, I wasn't going to wait much longer to open _that_ present.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was relieved when Emmett and Rosalie finally left the house-I don't think that boy had realised quite how much he needed to hunt. Despite what I'd said to Emmett, I wasn't at all sure if we could cope with Daisy, and if she'd started crying before Emmett left we would have had trouble. But however this went, I was sure we'd all live through it. Daisy was letting Esme hold her, but every few minutes she looked towards the door and gave a small whimper.

"She's going to need plenty of distracting, Carlisle. Maybe you could get some of the toys from her room."

I picked up a drink of water for her on the way back, and we both put a lot of effort into keeping her occupied and as calm as possible. Every time we thought we were winning, she looked at the door and the whimpers became squeaks. When Edward and Bella returned, Edward knocked on our door.

"Daisy's really missing Emmett. She quite liked my playing the other day-shall I play for her now?"

I glanced at Esme. When she nodded in assent, I replied. "That would be most helpful, Edward. Thank you."

We were sat on the couch listening to Edward's delightful music when Jasper and Alice came in. Daisy had been getting steadily more agitated until they arrived. Jasper spread his calming influence through the room and I threw him a grateful look. Unfortunately Daisy was determined to work herself into a frenzy. Even with Jasper's hard work she was in quite a state by the time Emmett returned.

.

AN. So. Rosalie's a little happier. How long do you think it will last?


	13. Chapter 13 Daddy Bear

**Many thanks again to EvilPumpkin and Angel Eyes1 uk for a great beta job.**

**.**

**Thanks to Marieke, Leanne and Becky my stalwart reviewers-love you guys! In case you're confused, it is Thursday not Friday, but I'm megabusy tomorrow and wouldn't want to keep you all hanging. Who knows, maybe I'll get the next chapter up faster as a Christmas pressie to you all!  
**

**.**

**Wish I owned Daddy Bear. Unfortunately, I only own Daisy.**

.

**Chapter Thirteen. Daddy Bear.**

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie was voracious and I loved it! We pounced on the herd of deer as one, each taking a large adult. Draining them together, we looked up into each other's eyes, and I growled deep in my chest at the sheer animal lust on her face. I lunged at her and she twisted to the side, grabbing my jacket and ripping it from my body. _So that's how it's going to be! _"I hope you aren't too attached to that pretty dress, Rose-the slit is about to go a lot higher!"

We finished the morning with more deer. Now that all my appetites were sated I remembered Daisy, feeling a stab of shame that I had left her for so long. I looked at Rose and laughed out loud at the thought of arriving home dressed as she was in skimpy panties-Lord knows how she found them-and what was left of the top half of her dress. Thankfully, I had managed to salvage my Calvin Kleins.

"Let's go home, Rose. We could both do with a shower." I grabbed her hand and we jogged toward home. As we neared the house, I caught the sound of Daisy in some distress. With a low growl I let go of Rose and sped home.

**Rosalie's POV**

What. A. Morning. I was satisfied in every sense, relaxed and at peace with Emmett. It was almost ruined as we approached our home; Emmett heard that awful noise and sprinted off without a word. _Almost ruined_, but saved by the lovely view of his firm butt in those Calvin Kleins. Not even _I_ could be cross with a view like that.

Luckily, everyone was busy fussing over _her_, so I was spared any embarrassment and went straight up to the shower. The water felt amazing, but what I really needed was one of Emmett's massages. I lay on our bed and imagined his large hands rubbing the tension from my muscles. I stretched out and my arms pushed under the pillows, brushing against something hard_. Emmett's present! How could I have forgotten?_

**Jasper's POV**

As we entered the house, I staggered as I was hit by wave after wave of emotions. It seemed that everyone was stressed in some way, so I broadcast a general calm to lower the level to a point where I could make sense of it all. Daisy was the main concern so I concentrated on her, but this time she didn't respond so well. I would not be able to cope with this if I hadn't been hunting; I'd have to hunt again if I was going to sit with her tomorrow. Everyone was doing their best to distract Daisy-Esme had even tried feeding her, but she wouldn't eat. Edward confirmed that her only thoughts were of Emmett.

"I don't know why she likes him at all when I see him through her eyes. He's enormous, hard, cold and dazzling, yet she thinks of him in terms of sibling, playmate, parent and...child?" Edward told me.

"Weird, but then I've picked up the occasional feeling of protectiveness towards Emmett that has been puzzling me," I confessed. "What on earth goes on in her head to think that Emmett could need protecting?"

Bella had been listening and was shrieking with laughter. Nevertheless, Daisy became more and more upset until the house rang with her misery over Emmett's absence.

**Bella's POV**

The day had started well. Edward and I had gone for an early morning run to watch the sun come up. We sat in one of our favourite spots, a small cave in the cliffs overlooking the ocean. The distant ball of fire rising over the horizon never failed to take our breath away. As the rays shot across the water, we ran down to the secluded beach and went skinny dipping. After hunting we headed home, and almost wished we'd stayed away longer. We felt sorry for Esme and Carlisle, so we did what we could to help. I sat next to Edward on the piano stool as he began with my lullaby, but Daisy was not to be soothed by Edward's playing or anything else we tried. I was never so relieved to see Jasper, but even _he_ couldn't make Daisy feel better.

I was laughing at the crazy image of Daisy trying to protect Emmett, when Alice came over and whispered in my ear.

"Oh my God, Alice. You're not serious?" I exclaimed.

"Shush, Bella!" she admonished me.

I ran from the house followed closely by Alice. When we got a good mile away, we screamed and hugged and danced around splitting our sides with laughter. Only when Alice was sure I could control myself, did we run home. Daisy was wailing now, so nobody noticed us slip back in. Before long the object of our hilarity crashed into the room. Alice and I creased up again as Emmett, besmirched and dressed only in tight, "I must get Edward some of those" boxers, skidded to a stop in front of Daisy then gently picked her up. Even Esme had to smile when Emmett babbled.

"Did you miss Daddy Bear, huh?" _Ha ha! oh my sides_. "It's okay, baby girl." _Get off the floor, Alice_. " Look, I'm here now." _Yes, we can see that, Emmett!_ "Shush, shush."

Alice and I grasped each other for mutual support. When Jasper asked, "What is that terrible smell?" We pointed at Emmett, incapable of speech.

.

**AN. R & R my lovelies, Read and Review. Alice and Bella are going to be giggling until I post chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14 Emmett's Present

**Merry Christmas to EvilPumpkin and Angel Eyes1 UK. Another good job keeping me on the straight and narrow!**

.

I'm not her and I didn't create it. I'm just having some fun with her guys. Thanks SM.

.

**Chapter Fourteen. Emmett's Present.**

**Emmett's POV**

If I hadn't of known better I'd have thought Alice and Bella were drunk. They were giggling like idiots and pointing at me. "What?" I grumbled. More giggling. Alice was clutching her sides. Confused by their hysterical laughter, I looked to Jasper.

"Em, you are a touch ...ripe."

I raised an eyebrow in query and Jasper held his nose. "Oh, yeah. Good morning!"Good? It had been great!

Esme came over and whispered in my ear. "Maybe a few clothes wouldn't go amiss, Emmett."

Oh! I looked down at my body—shit! That was why the girls were laughing? There was nothing there to laugh at. Unembarrassed, I looked straight at Alice and Bella. "Don't you like my Calvins, girls?" I hooked the waistband with my spare hand. "Maybe you'd prefer it if I took them off." As I took a step toward them they turned and ran giggling and screaming from the house.

"Okay, Emmett, let's get you into the shower." With a smile Carlisle took my shoulder and propelled me toward the stairs.

"What about Daisy? She's only just calming down."

"I'll come up with you, son, and sit with her in the bathroom; maybe she'll be okay if you're in the same room." Carlisle followed me upstairs.

"I'd better come in case she needs calming." Jasper added, tagging along.

"Me too. You might need to know what she's thinking." Edward easily caught up with us.

_What the f..., what is this, a bloody peep show? _"I'll use your bathroom then, Edward. I'm not disturbing Rose by trooping you guys in there." So there I was in Edward's shower again, very glad that it was tucked in a recess. Carlisle was sat on the throne with Princess Daisy on his knee, Edward and Jasper sat on the floor on either side.

"So, Emmett—weren't you wearing a suit this morning?" Jasper thought he was so funny; he loved to have a reason to rib me.

"Yeah, Emmett. Not littering the forest I hope; they can fine you for that." Edward was not going to let me forget this.

"Perhaps he was a gentleman and lent it to Rosalie." Carlisle could always find the good in any situation.

"Why would Rosalie need it?"

"What did you do with _her_ clothes, Emmett?"

_Carry on guys, just don't expect me to answer_, I thought, poking my head round the shower door to roll my eyes at them. Edward was smirking.

I found jeans and a t-shirt waiting for me on Edward's bed. Daisy was happy to go with Carlisle to the kitchen, so long as I tagged along. She was ravenous.

Esme popped her head round the door. "Emmett, Rosalie would like to see you upstairs—without Daisy if you can. Now she's calmed down and eaten she'll probably want to sleep; you could leave her in her bed and go and see Rose."

**Rosalie's POV**

I was thinking about Emmett's present and when would be best to give it to him, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Esme entered, crossing the room to the closet. "I just need some clothes for Emmett, Rose."

"Why can't he get them?" I wondered aloud.

"He's showering in Edward's bathroom as he didn't want to disturb you."

I pulled some clothes out for Emmett and handed them over. "Esme? Can you help me get Emmett up here alone please? I have to give him that present today."

"I'll send him up as soon as I can," she promised.

_I'd better be ready—time to get out of this robe_. After quickly drying my hair and dressing, I checked the present was still under the pillows, plumped them up nicely and arranged myself among them. I could hear Emmett bounding up the stairs.

"Hey, Rose, you wanna see me?"

**Emmett's POV**

Esme was right, Daisy had exhausted herself with all that wailing. I laid her in bed and stroked her hair until she drifted off to sleep. Carlisle had stayed with me. "Shall I go and get Jasper?" I asked him.

"No, she's sleeping pretty deeply. I can sit with her, and you won't be far away. She is very sweet."

I left him by her bed and ran up to our bedroom. Rose was lying on the pillows, excitement lighting up her face.

"I've got a present for you, Emmett." I was on the bed in a flash. "Not _me_, silly—a proper present."

"Is it my birthday?" I asked, confused.

"No, but you might think it is when you find it."

_When I find it? _"I've got to hunt it down?" _Okay I'll start in Rose's favourite place, the bathroom_.

"You are so cold that it's snowing in there." _Next favourite, the closet_.

"Not even warm." _Underwear drawer_.

"Colder." _Shoes. Gotta be in her shoes_.

"You'll need a jacket." _In a handbag_.

"A bit warmer." _Bedside table_.

"Getting hot." _The bed_.

"Definitely hot."

"It _is_ you!"

"Nope."

"Then it must be _on_ you." I said running my hands all over her. "I'll have to do a strip search."

"No," she squealed. "No, no, Emmett, it's in the pillows. The pillows!"

When that sank in, I dived into the mountain of pillows creating a cloud of feathers. "Shucks, sorry, Rosalie." Sheepishly I held up a torn pillowslip, before swiftly discarding it. In my other hand was a small parcel. "I got it, Rose!" We were knelt on the bed facing each other. I ripped the paper off a small square leather book. In gold letters on the front it said _Ticket Stub Diary_. "Wow! Brilliant idea." I loved to watch The Mariners play baseball, and football didn't get much better than the Seattle Seahawks. What a great way to look back on good times.

"You're so clever, Rose." I pulled her to me for a thank you kiss. "Pity that I've thrown all my stubs away."

"That's why I've started the collection for you." Rosalie simpered. That was so hot; she only did that for me—in private. She never let the vulnerable side of her show in company.

"You have?" I opened the book and tucked inside were two tickets. "The Seahawks! Good seats too. You are the best wife ever!" Rosalie giggled as I fell back onto the pillows, pulling her with me. She landed on top of me right where I wanted her, with her lips pressed firmly to mine. While Rose attempted to devour me, I sneaked another look at the football tickets. Abruptly I broke our kiss. "These are for tomorrow!"

"Alice assures me it won't be sunny, and I've arranged for Jasper to look after Daisy." Rosalie observed me coyly from her vantage point as she straddled me sitting on my stomach.

"I'm speechless. You're very devious, Rose." I grabbed her quickly before she could jump down. "I think I should do that strip search now—I wouldn't want to miss anything."

.

**AN. Are things looking up for Rosalie? Maybe. Hands up who wants an Emmett strip search! Have a great Christmas guys and if you want to give me a little present, you know what to do. Press that review button.**


	15. Chapter 15 Is Rosalie Coming Around?

**Happy New Year to my betas EvilPumpkin and Angel Eyes1 UK, and to all my readers known and unknown.**

.

**SM - Thanks for the loan. Promise I'll return your characters soon.**

.

**Chapter Fifteen. Is Rosalie Coming Around?**

**Esme's POV**

After all the drama of the last 24hrs, it was a relief to find that the family was a lot more relaxed. We all spent the afternoon and early evening camped out in front of the TV, alternating between "Pimp My Ride" and reruns of "Friends".

When Daisy woke up, Emmett brought her in and Rosalie didn't complain when he sat next to her with Daisy on his knee. Alice and Jasper left; Alice saying she had e-mails to attend to, and Jasper was getting hungry and was better off away from Daisy. They would hunt as late as possible to be ready for Daisy-sitting.

Edward and Bella drifted off not long afterwards. When Carlisle left to start his midnight shift, I waved him off then retired to our room to read. As I passed their room I could hear Edward reciting poetry for Bella. I smiled and paused to listen, recognising the words of Robert Frost. I was sure Edward became aware of my interest, when he recited "Asking for Roses", he knew that was my favourite.

During the night, Rosalie resumed work on her car, and later still, Edward could be heard on the piano. Eventually, Alice took Jasper hunting, and Daisy naturally, woke with the sun.

**Emmett's POV**

Life didn't get much better than this. I was snuggled up to the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Goddess, with my angelic little girl on my knee. Like the animals on Noah's Ark, the others had disappeared two-by-two leaving only the three of us—me, Rosalie and Daisy. Daisy had slept a long time, and was now wide awake and fidgeting. I was reluctant to spoil the domestic bliss, but I worried that Daisy's struggles would damage her broken leg.

"Rose, would you like to come and play with Daisy for a while?" I offered hopefully.

"Not really, Emmett. You go ahead—I think its time I got back out in the garage." That was definitely an improvement. Rosalie seemed genuinely happy for me to entertain Daisy. I took advantage of her good mood.

"Can I bring Daisy to visit later?" I ventured.

"I think I might like that." Rose replied thoughtfully, and I was momentarily stunned.

"Good, 'cause I like watching you work." I grinned, overjoyed that she was mellowing.

I took Daisy to her room, where we played with her various toys. Bella came down to play for a while; she helped feed Daisy, after pointing out that she'd only had two meals yesterday.

When Bella went back upstairs, I wrapped Daisy in a blanket and took her out to the garage. I sat on the floor with Daisy in my lap, handing hammers and wrenches to Rose while we chatted about gearboxes and crankshafts. When Edward began to play the piano, the music wafted out to the garage and Daisy went back to sleep.

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been fairly quiet at the hospital. As I drove home, I wondered what mayhem I would find there—I wasn't prepared for the peace and quiet. I found Esme reading in our room. "What kind of night have you had, love?"

"A very peaceful one, Darling." Esme beamed, delighted. "Rosalie has made real progress—she actually sat next to Emmett while Daisy was on his knee, and she's been back in the garage."

"That's a big relief. How's Jasper coping?" I asked, crossing the room to hang my tie in the closet.

"He was quite hungry after his efforts yesterday, so he and Alice are out hunting." Esme closed her book. Leaving it on the dresser, she joined me, reaching round to grab a light blue and white striped polo shirt.

"Good. They'll be back in plenty of time then," I said, throwing my button down in the laundry. "Is there anything you want to do today?" I pulled the polo shirt on, letting Esme smooth the collar.

"Some _us_ time would be nice, I don't feel we've spent much time alone since Daisy arrived. I want to talk through some ideas for a new project. There's an auction next month and I'm interested in a couple of properties."

"I'll just go down and give Daisy's leg a quick check, and then I'm all yours until around two-fifteen. I've promised Rose to get them to the airport in Port Angeles for a flight at three." I found Emmett play-wrestling with Daisy. It was such an enchanting sight, our huge brawny boy being so gentle and thoughtful, that I lost myself just watching.

"Hey, Dad." Emmett brought me back to my senses.

"Hey, Emmett. I want to check Daisy's leg." Daisy kept nice and still while I checked her over, the leg was fine. "You're doing a great job, Son. Is she eating, drinking, and relieving herself regularly?"

"Oh yeah, lots of that!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Good. I'll see you around two-fifteen, Emmett."

**Emmett's POV**

Two-fifteen. I looked at Daisy; at two-fifteen I was going to walk out of her life for about seven hours—a long time for her. I hoped Jasper could cope. Maybe if we got her to sleep first, it would help.

Rose had done a fantastic job of organising our trip. We had a flight at three to Boeing Airport, and a car booked to take us to the stadium for kick off at five past four. If all things went to plan we should land back in Port Angeles at eight-twenty, and even with Carlisle driving we should be home by nine. I was touched that Rose hadn't suggested staying overnight in Seattle and hitting the shops. It wasn't like her to pass up the chance to stay in a posh hotel and indulge in a little pampering. It made the trip even more special knowing it was all about me.

I took Daisy outside for some fresh air, as I was sure I'd heard that it helped with sleeping.

**Rosalie's POV**

I guessed that I might manage to put up with Daisy.

Last night wasn't too bad—in fact, if I was honest, I had a pretty good time. I could see now that Daisy would not always be so dependant on Emmett, and this afternoon he was all mine. I set about finding the perfect outfit, as I only had about five hours before we left.

.

**AN. I've rushed back from the IOW to post this in 2010. Who is going to be the first person to review in 2011?**


	16. Chapter 16 The Calm Before the Storm?

**Wow! The most reviews I've had for one chapter! Now I know how to do it - wait until New Year's Eve when you're all drunk lol. Sorry this one's a bit short, but we don't have far to go now.**

.

**Thanks to my betas. You guys are the best.**

.

**Thanks to SM, your guys are the best!**

.

**Chapter Sixteen. The Calm Before The Storm?**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper was a lot less tense once we were on our own, but I wanted him to wait as long as possible before we went hunting. I ran a bath and put candles all around the room. "In you go, Lover," I urged. As Jasper relaxed in the soothing water, I gave him a head massage. After, we lay on the bed, fingers entwined, talking about everything and nothing. A while before dawn we left to hunt.

**Jasper's POV**

I was a new man, tranquil and with my strength replenished. Alice and I returned home soon after midday. We came across Emmett, Edward, and Bella playing with Daisy in a clearing a short way from the house.

"We're tiring her out so she'll sleep for you, Jasper." When did Emmett get so thoughtful?

"Don't forget to feed her as well," I reminded him. Emmett decided that it was a good idea to do that now, so we all arrived home together. Daisy had let Bella carry her home, which was a big improvement, and I felt more confident about sitting with her. After they'd seen to Daisy's needs, Edward and I sat on Rose and Emmett's bed while Emmett showered and changed. Daisy sat happily on Edward's knee.

When we all got back to Daisy's room, Bella and Alice had added a couch under the window. Edward handed Daisy to Emmett, and sat on one end of the couch next to Bella, pulling her into his lap. I claimed the other end with Alice, while Emmett put Daisy in her bed. Daisy was soon asleep. Edward and Bella left the room with Emmett, when Carlisle and Rosalie were ready to go. Alice and I stretched out on the couch so that Daisy would see us when she awoke.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett and I sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. I gave Emmett's hand a squeeze; he was agitated over leaving Daisy for so long. "She's got six grown adults waiting to fulfil her every wish, Emmett. What more could a girl want?" I pointed out.

"I know, I'm being silly," Emmett said.

"Not _silly_, Son—there's nothing silly about caring," Carlisle told him.

"Will you call my cell when you get back, Carlisle? Let me know how she is?"

"No, Emmett," Carlisle told him. "I'll call you _only_ if there's a problem, so don't expect to hear from me." I smiled at Carlisle in the mirror.

"So you can relax and enjoy our trip. We'll probably be back before Daisy realises you're gone," I reassured Emmett.

We comfortably made our flight, and soon Emmett was talking lineouts and punts.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was glad that Rose had lured Emmett away for a short while. He had become almost obsessive taking care of Daisy, and she was too dependent on him. I was sure now, that we had done the right thing in keeping her. It was obvious no one had missed her, and she was such a pretty little thing that she was charming us all.

I was glad Esme had a new project to think about; it would stop her wondering why Daisy hadn't recognised her as the nurturing presence in our house. The others had all accepted Esme so readily as Mom, that she was a little crushed when Daisy clearly favoured Emmett. Even Rose was coming around to her, I noticed she had even used her name on occasion.

I left the Mercedes on the driveway as I would need it to pick up Rosalie and Emmett later, and entered a silent house. When I found Esme she suggested that we go and hunt, which seemed like a good idea.

**Edward's POV**

When Carlisle left with Emmett and Rosalie, I saw an opportunity to work on a little project of my own. Bella's birthday was only a week away and I was writing a small book of poems for her. Of course, I had to do it alone, so I told Bella I had an errand to run and went to our meadow for inspiration. I'm afraid I got a bit carried away remembering good times I'd had there with Bella, and stayed longer than I intended. It must have been getting on for six pm by the time I got back.

**Jasper's POV**

Daisy slept soundly for a couple of hours and then she got very restless. I wondered whether she was having a bad dream. I then picked up anxiety, and asked Alice to fetch Edward. Maybe he could find out whatever was worrying her. I tried to send her soothing, calming vibes, but she didn't seem very receptive to them anymore, and then she woke up almost as if she felt me interfering. She looked straight at me, then scanned the room. Her eyes darted to the door as Alice crept back in. There was a flicker of hope, then those big doe eyes glazed over and the whimpering began. Alice ran over and tried to shush her.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Off on some errand. Can't you calm her, Jazz?"

"I think she feels me and kind of rejects it, Alice. I don't really know, but it's not working."

"Can you try harder? It will be a long time until they get back."

"You distract her and I'll see if I can get through to her when she's not paying attention."

Alice stroked her, tickled her, grabbed toys, and talked to her. Gradually, I began to calm her. It was hard but it was working.

.

**AN. If you've been saving up your comments for one big super-review, you don't have many chapters to go.**

**I just heard that this little fic has been graciously nominated in the Hidden Star Awards. In three catagories! lol! If you're interested in checking the nominees out, here's a link:-**

.

thehiddenstarawards dot blogspot dot com/p/not-yet-but-add-us-so-you-will-recieve dot html


	17. Chapter 17 Coping

**A big thank you to those of you reviewing, and hello to those who have fav'd the story or put it on alert. I can definitely recommend you take a look at the Hidden Star Awards; there are some great fics nominated!**

**.**

**Many thanks as usual to EvilPumpkin and Angel eyes1 uk. Nice to know we will not be breaking up at the end of this.**

**.**

**SM, I'll be returning your characters soon, and you can borrow Daisy any time.  
**

.

**Chapter Seventeen. Coping.**

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I were both fighting to keep Daisy from erupting into one of her tantrums. Bella soon came in to see how we were doing. "I think we should get Esme and Carlisle too, Bella."

"They're not here, Alice. I'm not sure how long they'll be."

"Just the three of us then." It was a cycle of distraction; Jasper tried to influence Daisy, and she was trying just as hard to reject it. Each cycle the task was getting tougher and the tension was building. Finally, Edward returned and came straight in.

"No surprises here," he said. "She's frightened and she wants Emmett. Not much else is going on in her head."

"We already got that." I hissed, then quickly added, "Take no notice, we're a bit strained—sorry."

"Sorry I can't be more help, sis," he replied.

By the time Carlisle and Esme came in, the tension was palpable and Daisy was pretty upset. All hell broke loose, when more people coming in without Emmett, was the final straw for Daisy and something snapped. So much grief and despair came from her that poor Jasper reeled under the onslaught of emotion. Esme rushed to scoop Daisy up in a vain attempt to soothe her, but no one really knew what to do.

I glanced at Jasper—he was evidently trying to regain some control. "Jasper, it's not working. Why don't you come away for a while?"

"No. I have to find a way back in," he argued.

"You've done enough. Take a break now," I implored, tugging on his arm.

"I'm fine, Alice. Let me be." Jasper turned wild, dark eyes on me.

I looked at Carlisle and gestured for him to leave the room, following him out and far enough away to think. "I'm worried, Carlisle. This has been too hard on Jasper."

"You may be right, Alice. Did you have a good hunt this morning?" he enquired.

"Yes, of course." I had made sure that Jasper drained twice the amount of deer that I had.

Carlisle was pacing up and down, deep in thought. "Jasper's eyes are already beginning to darken."

"He's exhausting himself," I explained, "but he refuses to stop. I can't watch him do this, Carlisle." I almost sobbed, and began to shake.

Carlisle held me and said softly, "Shall I call Emmett? I think he would want to be here."

"That...that wouldn't be fair. He'll want to see the rest of the game." I was reluctant to spoil his afternoon, especially as Rosalie had put so much effort into arranging it.

"I think he would want to know," Carlisle reasoned. "To be able to make the choice for himself."

"If you're sure," I conceded reluctantly. "Let me make the call." We went further from the house, Emmett didn't need to hear Daisy's noise over the phone. Carlisle held my hand and I rang Emmett's cell.

**Emmett's POV**

The car dropped us at Qwest Field with just enough time to find our seats. The game was awesome—the Seahawks' first of the season. The atmosphere was electric, and it was all the more special as Rose was sharing it with me. I would never get tired of shouting and screaming at a live game, and when the Hawks scored their first touchdown I nearly threw Rose in the air. At half-time, the Seahawks were leading by three points and the entertainment rocked. A good way into the third quarter my phone rang. I pulled it from my jeans, surprised to see it was Alice calling.

"What's up?"

"Emmett, it's Jasper," she said at vampire speed. My brain refused to catch up.

"What? Jasper?" _Why would Alice ring me, _I wondered,_ and what could possibly be wrong with Jasper? _I was confused. Carlisle ringing about Daisy, I expected, but this? _Oh, no_. "He hasn't...eaten Daisy, has he, Alice?"

"No! Of course not, but I'm really worried about him. Looking after Daisy has been too much of a strain, but he won't give up."

"How is Daisy?"

"She's having one of her tantrums. No, it's not nice, Emmett, but not exactly life threatening. It's Jasper I'm concerned about. Everyone thought Daisy would sleep for hours and went out, but she didn't and Jasper's been trying so hard."

Suddenly the game didn't matter. My sweet girl was upset and I shouldn't have left my brother to deal with her by himself. "I'll get there as soon as I can, Alice."

"If you leave now I know you'll catch an earlier flight. I'll send Edward to Port Angeles." Alice was sounding happier already. "Emmett?"

"On my way, Ally," I assured her.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief.

I turned to Rosalie. "You're going, then?" she sniffed, not even glancing my way.

"It's Jasper and Daisy, Rose." I took her elbow. "Come on, we'll get a taxi from King Street."

"Emmett!" Rosalie glared pointedly at my hand. "I have a car booked in less than an hour."

"But Alice said we can catch the earlier flight. We have to go now," I pressed.

"Go then," she seethed, removing my hand from her arm and turning back to the game. "I'm staying—there's only one quarter left."

"Okay, no time to argue. See you at home." I pecked her swiftly on her stony-faced cheek, then ran to the pick-up point and jumped into a waiting cab; the startled driver spilt his coffee. "Boeing Airport, pronto! If I catch my flight there's an extra twenty in it!"

**Alice's POV**

I relaxed a little now that I knew Emmett was on his way, but the plane wouldn't land until seven twenty. With Edward driving we could expect them around seven forty.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go and see if we can do anything to help." Carlisle was right. I let him lead me home, his arm around my shoulder.

Edward was playing piano, Esme was cuddling Daisy, and Bella was trying to help Jasper relax by massaging his shoulders. I went over to Edward and said in his ear, "Can you pick Emmett up at the airport seven twenty sharp? Please get him back here fast." He nodded assent and carried on playing. Next, I went to Jazz. I held his face in my hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Jazz, honey, Emmett's on his way home. He should be here in an hour. Take a breather and come outside for a bit, please." He shook his head, so I took over from Bella, rubbing his shoulders and slowly pulling him back to lean on me.

**Edward's POV**

I don't know if my playing was having any effect on Daisy, but it was all I could do, and it sure helped me— I hoped it helped Jasper, too. I was selfishly relieved when Alice asked me to drive to Port Angeles, but I would keep playing until I had to leave.

When I got up to go, Bella dashed over. "I'll come with you, it's not as if I can do much here." Now things were looking up.

"I'll be driving very fast, are you sure you won't be frightened?" I teased. Bella punched my arm.

"Idiot, you can't scare a vampire." It was nice to have her company and Bella proved to be useful.

Emmett came careering out of the airport, looking harassed. He must have spent the whole flight working himself up. "Can't you go any faster? Let me drive—I need to get back today."

"Emmett, you know Edward is driving as fast as it's safe to go. Now calm down or I'll tell him to stop." _That's my girl._

When I pulled up in front of the house, Emmett was out of the car before I'd even stopped.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard the car approach and on my way out, I was nearly bowled over by Emmett, I needed to hurry. Edward and Bella were getting out of the car.

"Going for Rosalie so soon, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"I don't drive as fast as Edward." I held my hand out for the keys.

"We could come with you," she offered.

"That's very sweet, Bella, but I need to do this alone." I shut the car door and sped up the drive before Esme came looking for me. Esme would be upset that I hadn't included her, but Rose needed a father right now. Esme saw Rosalie as a time bomb that needed defusing, and most of the time she was. This time though, she was more of a fire that needed quenching. How was I going to handle it? I could appeal to her better nature, but that was so well hidden I wasn't sure she had one. At least I had the drive to think it through. I reached the Airport with five minutes to spare. Rosalie stomped over and began a tirade.

"I can't believe he just left me there!" Letting it wash over me, I opened the passenger door. "There was only one quarter left—he could have stayed to the end." _Let it all out love_, I thought, starting the engine and backing out of the parking space. "I mean, just to get back to the little b—_**her**_." _Not so angry you want to swear in front of dad, eh?_ I quickly looked out of the side window before she caught me smiling. "How could he though—for _**that**_." My smile disappeared and I faced her directly.

"Rosalie, you're hardly a defenceless female, unable to fend for herself, are you?" I asked her softly.

"No." She faltered. "But it doesn't seem right of him to..."

I cut her off. "Emmett didn't just do it for Daisy, did he?"

She paused a while, considering. "Well, no, there was mention of Jasper, but—"

"No buts, Rose. Jasper needed him," I affirmed.

"I guess," she mumbled, and turned away stiffly.

I gave Rosalie's hand a squeeze so that she'd know I wasn't cross, and left her to think it through. The remainder of the drive was silent but companionable. Gradually Rosalie relaxed, eventually giving me a bashful smile. I nodded my head and patted her knee, swinging into our driveway.

As we pulled up to the house, I was struck by how quiet it was.

.

**AN. If you need a drink or two to encourage you to review...what are you waiting for? It is the weekend.  
**

.

**Next Friday I'll post the last chapter, so don't miss it. For those of you who will miss their Friday fix, don't worry. I have a new story which I will endeavour to start on the 28th.**


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath

**Well, we've reached the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who has accompanied me on the journey, I hope this final chapter doesn't disappoint.**

.

**A huge 'thank you' to my personal, ahem! permanent betas EvilPumpkin and Angel Eyes1 uk, for holding my hand and pushing me to the best of my capability.**

.

**As always, SM rocks! Thanks for the loan, can I keep them a bit longer?**

.

**Chapter Eighteen. Aftermath.**

**Edward's POV**

Whoa, Carlisle was in a hurry. I put my arm around Bella.

"Let's go in. Emmett should quieten Daisy down soon." But she didn't calm down at all; she changed pitch, and if anything, got louder. We sped in to find Daisy in Emmett's arms. Poor Emmett looked as close to tears as we were likely to see.

"What's the matter with her, Mom? Why is she doing this?" he was asking Esme.

"I'm not sure, Dear." Esme looked puzzled. In her mind, she was running through articles and books that she'd read, trying to work out Daisy's problem.

"Is it her leg?" Emmett wondered, vexed.

I was trying to make sense of Daisy's thoughts, but they were confused. I looked around for Jasper and listened for his thoughts too; he was nowhere near.

Esme put her hand on Emmett's arm. "I expect she's angry with you. Just talk to her, Emmett. Stay calm and reassure her."

"Can we do anything?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. You can go and help Alice—she's taken Jasper out to the ridge."

"Do you want Bella to stay and help here?" I offered.

"No, I think having too many people around is confusing the poor mite," Esme appraised.

Bella and I ran off to the ridge and soon traced Alice and Jasper.

"Daisy's fine, Jasper—you did a great job," I told him. "Time to worry about you now."

We all stayed with Jasper supporting him and hopefully calming _him_ for once. By the early hours of morning, he was weak but more himself. Alice took him off hunting and I took Bella home.

**Emmett's POV**

This time Daisy didn't calm down for me. It scared me for a moment, and I thought I must have hurt her.

I guess it made sense that she was angry with me. Esme was right though; I calmed myself and talked quietly to Daisy. At last she seemed to be listening. With a big sigh she nuzzled into my neck, and I could feel her chest heaving less dramatically. By the time Rose got back from the airport, Daisy was quiet again.

**Rosalie's POV**

I guessed that Carlisle had a point, I mean it wasn't like Emmett hadn't ask me to go with him. I could be stubborn. Sometimes I was my own worst enemy. Emmett might have come back for Jasper's sake, but Jasper would have been okay if it hadn't been for _her_. We pulled into the garage.

Carlisle switched off the engine then turned to me. "Go and find him, Rose. Talk to him."

I found Emmett in the lounge with Daisy on his lap. "Can I talk to you?" I asked contritely.

"Yeah." Emmett patted the seat next to him. "I'm sorry I had to run off."

"I should have come with you," I admitted, sitting down.

Emmett pulled me closer with his free arm and kissed my cheek. "I'd have preferred that," he said.

"Can't you put _her_ down somewhere?" I sighed.

"I don't think so," he answered softly. "She only just stopped crying."

"Well, can't someone else hold her?" I griped, pulling away to sit up and look around for someone to take Daisy.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, and I leaned in momentarily. Until I heard him say, "I can't help it if she likes me best."

"We should never have kept her—we should have taken her into town when we had the chance," I muttered walking away to stare out of the window. "If only Alice had got home five minutes later."

Emmett followed me. "I'm glad she didn't—Daisy's amazing." He rubbed at my neck and shoulder, trying to calm me. That might have worked with two hands. "If you just tried to get to know her…"

"Why would I do that?" I spun sharply to face him. "Why are we even arguing about her? It's not like she _matters_."

"Of course she matters!" Emmett turned away slightly, protecting her. "Why would you say that?"

I nearly laughed out loud that he thought I would hurt her—and then I just felt sick. "Oh come on, Emmett. You act like she's your baby or something."

"Well she _is_ just a baby. She can't feed herself or fend for herself at all," Emmett growled. He was actually getting angry about this, putting his body between me and Daisy.

I stared in disbelief, before cocking my head to one side, reflecting. When I thought about it, it was rather sweet. _Daddy Emmett_, I mused, _the Great Protector_. Emmett misunderstood my silence.

"I thought that out of all of us, _you_ would understand, Rose," he pleaded.

I gave him my best smile, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I really wouldn't mind so much, Emmett, but…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...she is just a dog."

**AN. So, what do you think? Were you expecting that?**

**BeccySparkles - I take my hat off to you. You knew Daisy was a dog by chapter 2! Well done, I'm glad you enjoyed the story anyway.**

**Next Friday I hope to begin my new story Electricity. I look forward to conversing with some of you again.  
**


End file.
